THE DRAGON BOYS street life
by assassinSECRAT
Summary: humphrey and his brothers are gangsters who have to attend to alpha school were they make many friends and enemies but soon find there self in a mafia situation WARNING DRUG USE, VIOLENCE AND EPICNESS lol epicness haha


**I was liying on my couch listening to music and thinking about a story were humphrey and his two brothers were gangsters. fast cars, guns and drugs .like need for speed but different but anyway enjoy**

lissen to [imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Synchronice Dubstep Remix)

streets of jasper have been riddled with violence its been like this for 20 years now the police has become a lot stricter with rules and the government trying to lower the crime rate but it keeps getting bigger until a family called the manandez family made a private army called the merry jane. The merry jane army was built for one purpose,peace keeping and as soon as they got involved to try and get rid of all crime in jasper and it worked but three wolves would change that and change the life for wolves in jasper city forever and they were the dragon boys.

**Humphrey's**** p.o.v**

It was the first session for alpha school which every boy and girl in jasper had to attend to unless you was to be an omega in that case you would sit around all day doing jack all but my mum told the government that we were to go to alpha school before she and my dad died but in there death there was a huge amount of money gave to us $12,876,129 to be precise that are dad gave to us we did not know were he got it form nor did we know who are dad was but that did not matter any more we were full fledged gangsters we stuck up for each other no matter the out come my two brothers were olly a ex military wolf and jack the guns man

i walked down steers to see Olly cooking breakfast which filed my nose with a blissful smell

"how you do doing bro" i asked in a cheerful voice sitting down and Turing the tele on

"nothing much just making breakfast"he said in a stern voice as a green flame rose from a pan in front of his face

Just as that happened jack came running down the stairs with a g18 full auto which had metallic black and green plateing on it.

"Why do you all ways have a gun on you"

"Why are you annoying" jack fired back with a smile

"BREAKFAST" olly shouted putting two plates on a grannet counter

Instantly Humphrey and jack turned around to see two huge plates of food all i could do was stare at it in awe olly just laughed at my reaction but i soon snapped out of it and began to eat

"So first day of alpha school we shall make many friends and enemies" i exclaimed with a mouthful of food

"Yea and you might see that girl again" jack said pointing his pistol at me

"If I didn't have a 38 caliber pistol pointed at me I would kill you" i said while laughing slightly

"Aha so you did like her,the way you two looked into each others eyes in that car park was truly mesmerising"olly said laughing and almost falling of his stool which scared him a little and he trusted him self forward gaining balance again

I soon finished my food and went upstairs to put some clothes on but is soon as I opened the door my dog jumped on my I scrambled to get out from underneath it but it was to strong so I waited until it got off and I stroked it and walked to my wardrobe and found a pair of black jeans with rips were your knees would go so I grabbed them and put them on fast and I found a black tee shirt and a leather jacket and put them on so now i looked like a punk humphrey smiled and went into the bathroom and found some gel I got a comb and gel and made my fur on my head into a big sleek wave shape kind of like Elvis Presley hair I smiled again and put and some shades on and a pick in my mouth and walked down stairs to see olly in a pair of blue jeans and a tight black tank top and a pair of aviators and jack the same.

We all laughed as we look really cool and tippical olly got in a elevator with jack but I walked straight out the front door to be greeted by a lovely hot day and next to a bush was a black and red camaro based firebird with v12 engine also equipped with twin turbo just for the extra kick.

After 2 minutes of revving my car for internment as it sounded like a beast the garage door opened and bentley continental gt3 came roaring out which was driven by my car fanatic brother olly who some how made a Bentley Into a absolutely beast racer and jack in a ferrari f12 berlinetta with a set of UPR wheels

"lets do this!" olly said getting out of his car and putting a password into the gate so that it opened he held the door back and Humphrey and jack speeded of with out him

"ill catch up"olly mumbled to him self getting in the car putting on- Smells Like A Teen Spirit {helps if you lissen to the songs to} he got in his car and put on traction control. he put his paw into the glove box a pulled out some shades and a flat cap that said THE DRAGON BOYS. he put them on and speeded of though the gate and drifting to the left and hammering down the gas peddle letting out a huge roar and a tire squeal

NARRATORS P.O.V

humphrey and jack sat there on the car bonnet blasting out imagine dragons radioactive waiting for olly because thay had got to school early so no one was there so there was nothing to do after ten minnets of wolves arriving and instantly looking at humphrey and jack on there car bonnets everyone in car park could here police cars and humphrey eyes widened

"EVERYONE GET DOWN"humphrey said getting behind his car wiliest jack pulled out his g18 shocking everyone as someone screamed they all got down to the ground

"jack did olly have his gun when he came out"

"yea"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" one of the teachers shouted as jack pointed his gun at him just as two cars that were hitting 210 miles an hour came racing down the street dodging cars jack got into a position so that one leg was in front of him and the other he was kneeling on for support he fired a full mag at the first car which destroyed the first cars bonnet so that the Bentley could catch up to and spin it out as it did so the car was sent tumbling toward the crowd of wolves but a tan wolf walked in front of the tumbling car it was the girl humphrey saw in the car park he ran jumping over a small fence and pushed it wolf to the side hard making her fall over hitting her head knocking her out cold but there was nothing Humphrey could do so the car hit him at high speeds sending him flying putting into a black abyss

**holy shit that was intense tell me if you want more and yea byeeeee=assassin **


End file.
